


Hug me, I´m scared

by MrTweekerS



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dead People, Dead kids, Ghosted, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Other, Protective Kamado Tanjirou, Psychological Horror, Sad Kamado Tanjirou, Suffering, Suspense, Talking To Dead People, Thriller, Trauma, Zenitsu is already dead, medium ability, platonic tanzen, tanjirou just wants to help his friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTweekerS/pseuds/MrTweekerS
Summary: En el pueblo de Natagumo, ocurrieron misteriosas desapariciones relacionadas con niños años atrás. Aun así, la gente trata de vivir lo más normal posible y olvidar aquellos desagradables sucesos.Tanjirou un chico conocido en todo el pueblo es considerado alguien raro por los habitantes de este, pues lo han visto escaparse todas las noches a deambular por el bosque.Algunos dicen que está mal de la cabeza por el “incidente” de hace años atrás, otros dicen que esta maldito y los demonios lo persiguen.Pero lo que pocos saben…es que él puede ver a los fantasmas.Y él es, el único que puede ver a su Mejor amigo, quien desapareció hace 4 años, sin dejar rastros ni testigos.Es por ello que ha decidido descubrir la verdad sobre lo que le paso a su amigo, para ayudar alma de su amigo a descansar en paz.Aun si para ello tenga que escuchar lo que los muertos tienen para contar…
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Kamado Tanjirou, Hashibira Inosuke/Tsuyuri Kanao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. little cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> okay, esto surgió porque quería una historia de misterio de Tanzen, y porque me gusta la temática de niños fantasma (?) so, i don´t know.  
> ahora prepárense que están a punto de a ver mis pobres habilidades de escritura y redacción mezclados con autodesprecio, muchas tazas de café y bloqueos porque no recordaba como escribir.  
> siéntense, cállense y disfruten la experiencia.  
> mentira, los quiero mucho.
> 
> Advertencia: esta historia va a tener mas adelante descripciones graficas de situaciones nada agradables que involucran gente y niños, si te es muy difícil de digerir ese tipo de temática, entonces esta historia no es para ti, te pido de la manera mas amable que ignores y abandones esta historia.
> 
> Ahora sin mas, espero les guste el inicio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto surgió porque quería una historia de misterio de Tanzen, y porque me gustan la temática de niños fantasma (?)  
> espero actualizar no tan tarde y no simplemente abandonar la historia sin aviso como mis otros trabajos jajan´t
> 
> Pues bien están a punto de presenciar mi esfuerzo de una semana, mezclado con autodesprecio, muchas tazas de cafe, falta de sueño y bloqueos porque no recordaba como escribir.
> 
> Así que siéntense, cállense y disfruten la experiencia.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia tocara temas sensibles no aptos para todo publico, mas adelante habrá escenas graficas que involucran gente y niños en situaciones desagradables, si te afectan esos temas, te pido con toda la amabilidad que ignores y abandones esta historia.
> 
> sin mas dilación, espero les guste, los quiero.

_-Yo…puedo escucharlos._

_-¿A quiénes? - pregunto sin entender a que se refería._

_Vio como removía sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a la tela de su suéter amarillo como el color de su pelo, con la mirada al suelo, sus ojos de color caramelo se dirigieron a los suyos, mirándolo ansioso._

_-a los monstruos…_

_Pronuncio con cierto temor._

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose entre si._

_Hasta que el rompió aquel silencio para preguntar con algo de incredulidad._

_-¿Monstruos?_

_El otro asintió con fuerza, sin duda alguna._

_Aunque para él no estaba tan claro._

_-No entiendo._

_-Lo escucho por las noches rascar la madera de mi puerta, le gusta asustarme, entra a mi habitación y-y escucho como esta por las paredes, s-suena horrible. P-puedo escuchar cómo se ríe y, ¡y me dice cosas feas! ¡lo detesto!, ¡me asusta!_

_Vio como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se tapaba los oídos, posiblemente recordando el desagradable evento._

_Le escucho atento, aunque…_

_-¡Dice que soy patético y…y tonto! ¡No me deja dormir! ¡Le gusta asustarme! ¡No me gusta! Y, y ¡lo peor es que suena como una araña gigante caminando por mi habitación! Odio las arañas, sé que ellas solo hacen lo posible para sobrevivir, pero ¡eso no quita que sean aterradoras! ¡y si te pican te puedes morir! ¡Yo! !oye! ¡¿porque me estas mirando así?! ¿¡Porque me miras como si estuviera loco!? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_-…uhm…ya veo._

_-¡Que malo eres! no me crees, ¿verdad? ¡Definitivamente no me crees!_

_-No, no, te creo…es solo que…_

_-¿¡que!?_

_-Bueno…creo que tienes mucha imaginación._

_Respondió suavemente, rascando su mejilla._

_Vio a su amigo hacer un puchero mientras le veía indignado aun si estaba a punto de llorar._

_-¡Eres un tonto, Tanjirou! ¡Me voy! ¡No te vuelvo a contar nada, nunca más! ¡hmph!_

_Resoplo enojado, caminando rápidamente para dejarlo atrás._

_A lo que el rápidamente se apresuró para alcanzarlo llamándolo insistente aun si este le ignoraba deliberadamente._

_-¡Zenitsu, disculpa! ¡No quise decir eso!_

_-¡Hmph!_

_-Zen, por favor, no te enojes, ¡lo siento!_

_-¡Hmph! ¡Tonta frente!_

_No se detuvo, no lo espero, lo vio marcharse, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pues sin importar cuanto trataba de alcanzarlo con su pequeña mano, se hacía cada vez más lejano. Hasta desaparecer de su vista._

_-¡Espérame zen! ¡No vayas tan rápido!... ¡Zenitsu!_

_… **¡no me dejes atrás!**..._

* * *

Abrió los parpados lentamente, recuperando la conciencia hasta ver claramente el techo de su habitación.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba despierto, por alguna razón se sentía algo ido y con la cabeza ligera, como si aún estuviese dentro de un sueño.

Parpadeo mirando la pintura blanca del techo.

_¿Que soñó?_

Fue un recuerdo, de cuando era niño, fue una charla que tuvo de algo con Zen, el…le había contado algo.

_¿Que era?_

Se sintió vivido, como volver a vivirlo, pudo verle, escucho su voz claramente, pero de algún modo no conseguía recordar nada de lo que le dijo.

_¿fue algo importante?_

giro suavemente la cabeza para ver el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

**6:10 a.m.**

estiro los brazos, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido recibir una descarga de las piernas hasta la punta de sus dedos. Se levantó de la cama, tirando de las cobijas a un lado, sintiendo el frio suelo bajo sus pies.

Se quedó un momento parado en medio de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo y cuando no lo encontró Dio un Suspiro y decidió alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Estaba cerrando el cierre de su mochila cuando escucho tocar su puerta, se giró para ver cómo se abría mientras se asomaba una cabeza color ébano, y unos curiosos ojos rosados.

-Buenos días, oso dormilón-le saludo con voz cantarina mientras empujaba la puerta con ambas manos para abrirse paso por su habitación.

Le sonrió con cariño para saludarla.

-Buenos días Nezuko, ¿dormiste bien? -pregunto mientras la veía inspeccionar su habitación con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

-Yo dormí bien, a diferencia de alguien mas- respondió con gracia, inclinándose para levantar con una mano, una bota café con manchas evidentes de barro por toda la suela- ¿a qué hora regresaste anoche?

Se rasco detrás de la oreja fingiendo ver otra cosa en su habitación con mayor interés al tema.

-Uhh…creo que eran las 2:00 a.m., tal vez- respondió disminuyendo el tono de voz, cuando escucho a su hermana jadear exasperada.

-¡las 2:00! ¿Porque tan tarde?

Se sintió incomodo al ver su ceño fruncido de preocupación y oír su voz interrogatorio.

-Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo

Le escucho Resoplar con molestia

-Si, note que la perdiste, entonces no me extrañara si un día decides llegar hasta la mañana siguiente, para, uhh- fingió pensar haciendo sonidos contando con sus dedos- la hora del desayuno, ¿te parece?

-Tranquila Nezuko, está bien, solo fue ayer, me tarde un poco más pero no volverá a pasar- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

A lo que ella le miro con un puchero.

-Si vuelves a llegar tan tarde le diré a mama que sales al bosque a drogarte

Jadeo indignado ante sus palabras.

-¡Nezuko! ¡no digas eso! Por dios, ¿¡de donde sacaste esas conclusiones!? - le reprendió, a lo que Nezuko tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no sé, solo te aviso lo que le voy a decir si vuelves a llegar tan tarde- respondió sin mirarlo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Nezuko, ¡yo no me drogo! ¡Y tú tampoco debes! ¡Nunca! ¡Las drogas son malas! - le dijo en voz alta esperando que lo escuchara.

-Si, si, bueno, takeo y yo te esperamos abajo, ¡no te tardes! - le respondió desde las escaleras.

Tanjirou suspiro.

_¿Acaso era lo que pensaba que hacia?_

_¿Pensaba que su hermano mayor se drogaba?_

_Cielos, ¡eso jamás!_

_¿Qué clase de ejemplo les daría?_

_Un día de estos debía tener una charla con Nezuko y aclarar ese malentendido._ Pensó indignado con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho unos suaves rasguños debajo de su cama, se giró y trato de ver debajo de esta.

**Scrash, scrash**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que también te molestaste? - escucho como rasguñaba más fuerte la madera de la base de su cama- entiendo, entiendo, lo siento, no volveré a quedarme tan tarde.

los rasguños se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres ir a la escuela? - preguntó en voz baja, acercando su mochila al suelo.

**Scrash** , un rasguño suave antes de detenerse y quedarse en silencio por completo.

-¿No? ¿Pasa algo?

**Scrash, scrash**

Escucho como araño la madera de su escritorio, haciéndolo girarse para ver la hoja de su calendario levantarse suavemente con el viento que entraba de su ventana.

-Oh si, hanako hoy no va a escuela- se giró volviendo su vista al suelo a la orilla de su cama- quieres quedarte con ella, ¿verdad?

**Scrash, scrash, scrash.**

Respondieron rasguños más enérgicos, en respuesta afirmativa.

-Está bien, entonces me voy…-Sonrió con suavidad, levantándose del suelo, colocándose la mochila en la espalda, caminando abriendo la puerta para salir de su cuarto, volviendo la mirada una última vez.

-Regresare pronto, trata de no perder las muñecas de hanako, la última vez tarde mucho en encontrar la de cabello rosa- escucho los últimos rasguños más suaves que antes, dejo la puerta entre abierta.

-Nos vemos después de la escuela- murmuro. Despidiéndose antes de bajar las escaleras, viendo a sus hermanos en la puerta de la entrada.

Se giraron a verlo, Nezuko resoplo mientras cogía su impermeable rosa fosforescente para colocárselo, mientras takeo con el suyo ya puesto-uno de color verde opaco- terminaba de ponerse los zapatos.

Se acercó a revolverle el cabello con la mano con gesto cariñoso.

-Buenos días takeo

-¡ya! - grito apartándose apenado de su gesto, haciéndolo reír entre labios.

Nezuko se acercó con los brazos cruzados luciendo molesta.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Uhh, no, pero-

-Entonces qué esperas, mama ya hizo el desayuno. Apresúrate o se nos hará tarde- lo empujó hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba a su madre tararear una canción que solía cantarle para dormir y que aún le cantaba a Hanako para arrullarla.

-¡buenos días, hermanito!

apenas entrar en la cocina unos bracitos le rodearon de la cintura mientras se le encimaba para abrazarlo con fuerza. Tanjirou le sonrió acariciando su cabellera negra que lucía enredada, probablemente porque se acababa de levantar.

-Buenos días hanako.

La pequeña tarareo algo soltándolo para ir a donde su madre que se acercaba a él, sosteniendo algo entre manos.

-buenos días Tanjirou, ¿vas a desayunar? - le pregunto suavemente acercando la mano, para acomodar algunos mechones rojos detrás de su oreja.

\- uhh, solo tomare un panque para el camino- respondió adelantándose para tomar una pieza de pan de la canasta sobre la mesa, para ponerlo en su boca.

\- oh bueno, al menos lleva tu almuerzo, ¿o es que tampoco lo quieres? - dijo con tono suave de reproche, acercándole el recipiente envuelto en un pañuelo con patrón de cuadrados, color verde y negro.

\- gracias, mama- respondió acercándose para tomarlo, aprovechando para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla- bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos.

\- tanjirou- le escucho llamarlo, deteniéndolo antes de ir hacia la puerta, se giró para mirarla viendo en sus ojos violetas un rastro de preocupación latente dirigido exclusivamente hacia el- te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Por supuesto lo sabía. Aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho.

Ella lo miro unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando en las palabras que iba a decirle, pero en cambio solo negó, y le sonrió para despedirlo, regresando a la cocina.

-no olviden sus paraguas, parece que hoy lloverá.

-De acuerdo- contesto desde la entrada junto a sus hermanos, mientras se colocaba los zapatos para salir.

-¡Nos vamos! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo, escuchando la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

-¡que tengan buen viaje!

Cerro la puerta de su casa tras de sí, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

Miro el cielo entrecerrando los ojos al toparse un manto de nubes extendidas hasta donde se extendiera la vista, Un blanco tan cegador que calaba en tus ojos, y te dolía mirarlo.

El viento que golpeaba su rostro era frio, aunque no un frio invernal, -para su agrado- el pavimento bajo sus pies estaba mojado haciendo que crujiese la grava bajo sus pisadas, elevándose un característico y potente olor a humedad, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Las bonitas hojas de diversos colores entre ellos el rojo, amarillo y ocre que caían con la más pequeña brisa le daban una vista casi artística a las calles pavimentadas por las que circulaban los autos. Casi hacían lucir a la ciudad como un destino turístico en el que podrías quedarte.

Lástima que los viajeros estaban demasiado ocupados como para encontrarlos y ellos estaban demasiado perdidos para querer ser encontrados.

Nezuko y Takeo hablaban de algo, aunque Tanjirou no estaba escuchando el que, haciendo que sus voces revotaran en sus oídos como murmullos lejanos. Paseo la mirada por las casas tradicionales de madera, otras de cemento, casi todas pequeñas, para familias pequeñas.

Negocios familiares, que pasaban de generación en generación. Tiendas pequeñas que cubrían las necesidades básicas que pudieran tener la comunidad, otras tiendas no tan necesarias, pero concurridas, ya fuese por su novedad o por su servicio. Otras que eran de empresas grandes pero que debían abarcar el mayor terreno posible, aun si debían mudarse a ese pueblo perdido entre las montañas.

El trayecto no era tan largo, tal vez unos 15 minutos de camino al instituto kimetsu, que unía primaria, secundaria y preparatoria.

Después de todo natagumo era pequeño, no tardabas mucho en recorrer de un extremo a otro, ni tampoco te tomaba mucho conocer a todos sus habitantes en un solo día, tal vez día y medio. Era un pueblo pequeño escondido entre las montañas, rodeado por un gran y extenso bosque que parecía apartarlos del mundo exterior, lo que parecía de algún modo tranquilizar a los habitantes de este, los cuales llevaban ya varias generaciones viviendo en aquel lugar donde el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento.

Toda su familia había crecido allá, al menos hasta donde sabia. Sus abuelos paternos vivieron allí desde tiempos remotos, sus abuelos maternos se mudaron allí por lo que su madre y su padre también habían crecido allí. Tanjirou había nacido y crecido allí, todo lo que conocía estaba allí, no había otra cosa que conociera más allá de los profundos bosques que amurallaban su pequeño poblado.

Si era sincero, no le importaba mucho. De algún modo sentía que aun si fuese capaz de salir lejos de natagumo, natagumo no saldría de él. Era tal vez su maldición o destino, nacer aquí, y una vez llegado el momento.

**Morir aquí.**

-¡Tanjirou!

Se sobresaltó dando un salto hacia un lado al escuchar cómo le gritaban en su oreja, viendo a Nezuko mirarlo con reproche.

-Uh, disculpa Nezuko ¿qué me decías?

Nezuko negó con la cabeza, dando un suspiro.

-Te he dicho que hoy no regresare con ustedes a casa

-¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto al instante, mirando a Nezuko esperando una respuesta.

-Voy a ir a casa de Aoi a una pijamada, me invito el lunes, te lo dije, ¿que no me escuchaste? - respondió más que molesta extrañada. Normalmente Tanjirou no era tan despistado, aunque por esos días…

Tarareo unos segundos, retomando el paso junto a Nezuko.

-Uhh, sí, creo que lo olvide, disculpa.

-Está bien, No importa. De todos modos, mama ya sabe que iré.

-¿Hasta qué hora te quedaras?

-Es una pijamada, creo que en esas te quedas a dormir y vuelves hasta mañana si no me equivoco. Duh, tonto.

Tanjirou frunció levemente el ceño, fingiendo estar indignado.

-Nezuko te estas volviendo muy rebelde. ¿Dónde quedo mi linda hermanita que quería que su hermano la tomara de la mano para ir a la escuela?

Vio como le sacaba la lengua en respuesta, haciéndolo soltar un resoplido divertido ante la imagen.

Pero antes de abandonar la conversación, Nezuko se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo para adelantarse un poco.

-¿Vas a salir esta noche también? - le pregunto en voz baja, cuidando de que takeo no escuchara.

Tanjirou miro hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.

-Si- contesto incomodo, realmente no le gustaba que Nezuko tuviese que hacer de su cómplice, pero tampoco quería mentirle y decirle algo que no iba a hacer.

Escucho como suspiraba suavemente, posiblemente preocupada como era ya una costumbre.

-Pero tranquila, hoy Inosuke vendrá conmigo- respondió sonriéndole tratando de alivianar su respuesta.

Nezuko tan solo le miró fijamente como si lo hubiese escuchado decir algo incoherente.

-¿se supone que Eso debe hacerme sentir tranquila?

-No voy a estar solo.

-No…vas a estar con Inosuke, el tipo que se pelea con venados en el bosque y se roba frituras en la tienda de autoservicio- dio una risa seca mientras rodaba los ojos- bueno, por lo menos sé que te encontrare en la comisaria si no llegas a casa mañana.

-No digas eso, solo me va a acompañar a pasear al bosque, no es como si fuéramos a robar autos.

-Si bueno, al menos no iras solo- lo miro con seriedad- solo prométeme que no te quedaras tan tarde…

-Te lo prometo, no te preocupes por mi Nezuko, tu ve y disfruta- respondió Tanjirou dándole una palmada en la cabeza tratando de alejar su angustia.

Nezuko solo le dio una sonrisa amarga, bajando la mirada pensativa, alejándose de él.

-Quisiera que no me des motivos para preocuparme…- le escucho decir en voz baja, aunque no pudo decir nada al respecto.

Ya que aun si pudiera, de todos modos ¿qué le diría?

Nada que ayudara.

-Oigan ¿porque tanto cuchicheo entre ustedes dos? ¿de que estaban hablando? - resonó la juvenil voz de takeo para relajar el ambiente, metiéndose entre ambos, mirándolos con acusación.

-Estábamos hablando de que takeo tiene novia y no nos ha querido decir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué mentirosa eres hermana! ¡no tengo novia! - reclamo molesto con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, a lo que Nezuko rio divertida y Tanjirou aprovecho para picar en el tema.

-No sabía que takeo ya tenía novia, ¿la conocemos?

-¡Que no!, ¡claro que no!, ¡yo no tengo! ¡no es nadie!

Por el resto del camino se dedicaron a molestar a takeo con su vida amorosa olvidándose del tema principal, llegando hasta la entrada del instituto donde se despidieron para dirigirse cada uno a su respectivo año y salón.

Camino por el pasillo de la escuela dirigiéndose de forma mecánica hasta su salón, pasando por los estudiantes escuchando sus risas, murmullos, y platicas que poco o nada le interesaban.

Llego hasta su salón, donde entro, saludando en voz baja por educación más que por ganas de ser escuchado por alguien, afortunadamente la mayoría de estudiantes ignoraban a su alrededor ocupándose únicamente de sus asuntos. Fue directamente hasta su asiento, donde bajo su mochila a un lado de su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Miro sin mucho interés la ventana que reflejaba al área boscosa apenas apartada con las cercas de las instalaciones. Giro la cabeza para ver el pupitre vacío a su lado, lleno de rayones y en grande, con mayúsculas y con signos de exclamación, escrito con marcador azul permanente.

**”¡¡Propiedad del rey Inosuke, perra!!”**

Sin el más mínimo indicio de que el dicho propietario estuviese presente.

Aunque claro, casi contaba como una obra de alguna divinidad el que su amigo estuviese presente en la primera hora de clases.

Por lo general llegaba en el almuerzo o después de este. Hoy muy probablemente no sería la excepción.

Mientras se hallaba pensando en el paradero de su amigo, escucho la puerta abrirse mientras una resonante voz llena de energía se hacía presente en el salón.

-¡Buenos días, mis muchachos!

-Buenos días profesor- respondieron todos al unísono al profesor Rengoku que rio con entusiasmo, yendo a donde el escritorio dejando sus libros allí, tomando el plumón del pizarrón comenzando a escribir.

Las clases transcurrieron de costumbre, con un poco más de bullicio por ser viernes. Vio el reloj algo ansioso, sin prestar mucha atención a las clases, tomando solo algunas notas, las necesarias para no acompañar a su amigo a recuperación.

No era el mejor alumno, pero tampoco era malo, se mantenía diligente con los trabajos, proyectos y tareas. No participaba en clase si eso no afectaba su porcentaje, la escuela no era precisamente su prioridad ni algo de su interés, mas no quería preocupar más a su familia si sus notas bajaban, aparte de querer ser un buen ejemplo para sus hermanos.

Acababan de terminar exámenes, por lo que podía darse el lujo a no prestarle atención y a divagar un poco en clases.

No fue hasta que sonó la campana que recupero la noción del tiempo, saco su almuerzo de la mochila, saliendo del salón junto a los otros, para ir salir al patio, en busca de señales de su amigo, si es que había llegado ya.

Camino sin rumbo, perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un brazo caer sobre su hombro con fuerza haciéndolo tambalear.

-Bueno, ¡si es kentarou! ¿Cómo estas, viejo? - saludo alegre en voz alta justo en su oído, haciéndolo retumbar.

-Ah, Inosuke, hola. ¿Qué te ocurrió hoy?

-Meh, ya sabes mama fue temprano a trabajar hoy, y la vieja tenía que hacer unas compras así que fui a ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Eso fue amable de tu parte - dijo genuinamente conmovido, a lo que Inosuke solo se regocijo en si mismo.

-Jejeje, el gran Inosuke siempre es amable. Además, mira, ¡me compro una navaja de bolsillo! Hahahaha, ¡a que es la envidia!

Mientras le veía balancear la navaja en el aire, Pronto Tanjirou comprendió que Nezuko tenía más que motivos suficientes para no tranquilizarse al saber que quien lo acompañaba era Inosuke…

Inosuke con una navaja de bolsillo.

Era como darle un encendedor a un niño, y dejarlo solo, esperando que no incendiara la casa.

Solo que en este caso no causaría un incendio, si no que tal vez terminaría con alguien apuñalado por accidente, con altas probabilidades de no ser un accidente.

-Si, Bueno, solo no la saques aquí en la escuela o los profesores te la quitaran y te llevaran a detención.

Escucho a su amigo chasquear la lengua con molestia, antes de volver a guardar la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Como sea, vamos a comer de una vez, me estoy muriendo de hambre- respondió el chico, descansando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Estaban por irse cuando escucho su nombre ser mencionado por las personas detrás de ellos que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de sus presencias.

-Tanjirou, Tanjirou kamado ¿Enserio lo viste? - pregunto una voz masculina

-Por supuesto que sí, viejo hubieras visto, ¡estaba caminando a la 1:00 am por el parque y estaba hablando solo! ¡me dio tanto mal rollo que decidí irme por el lado contrario! - respondió la otra voz con burla.

-Te digo que ese tipo esta como mal de la cabeza, mi mama dijo que debería ser su amigo, como que debo ser amable porque es retrasado mental o algo así.

-No, qué horror, ser amigo de ese fenómeno. Qué tal que un día se le cruzan los cables y te apuñala con un tenedor, tú no sabes

-Ya sé, recuerdas lo del chico ese que era su amigo

-¿El que desapareció?

Tanjirou se congelo al escucharlos referirse a “él”, su pulso a detenerse, mientas sus voces calaban bajo su piel, Haciéndole un nudo en el estómago.

Sintió nauseas.

-Si, si ese mismo

-Pues, para mí que el enfermito ese, se desquicio y lo empujo de las escaleras o algo así, y luego la familia para encubrirlo no le dijeron a nadie y lo dejaron como desaparición.

-Jajaja, que turbio amigo. Pero bueno, no me extrañaría.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre el paladar. Apretando la mano sobre la tela haciendo sus nudillos ponerse blancos por la fuerza, mientras temblaba.

Sintió el cuerpo frio como si acabaran de lanzarle una cubeta de agua helada. No fue capaz de decir nada al respecto.

Nunca fue capaz de…

-¡Oigan ustedes imbéciles!

Los tipos se giraron en dirección a ellos. Tanjirou sin moverse vio a Inosuke dirigirse a ellos, con las manos cerradas en puño, el ceño fruncido y una vena a punto de reventarle en el rostro.

Estaba enfurecido tal como una bestia a la que amenazaron en su propio territorio.

-Disculpa, ¿te refieres a nosotros?

-“Discilpi ti rifiiris i nisitris”, si a ustedes ¡¿a quién más cara de culo?!- bramo enardecido, intimidando con su lenguaje corporal a los tipos que no supieron cómo responder al insulto.

-¿P-perdón?

-Perdón mis pelotas, ¿qué mierda dijiste de mi amigo? Repítelo en mi cara, pequeño escroto- le acerco agresivamente el rostro, casi golpeando su frente contra la del chico haciendo que retrocediese.

-N-no, n-nosotros n-no estábamos diciendo n-n-nada de él.

-Ha, ¿entonces yo fui el pendejo que escucho mal? ¿Escucho como le decían retrasado mental? - le sonrió socarronamente, fingiendo indignación, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

-N-no, es, decir…n-nosotros…

-¡Que!, ¡ustedes que pedazo de mierda seca! ¡No vuelvan a hablar de mi amigo Tanjirou nunca más! ¡¿está claro, come pitos malparidos?!- rugió tomando a uno de los chicos, del cuello de la camisa con fuerza casi levándolo del suelo.

-¡S-s-si!

Desenvaino con un rápido movimiento la navaja de su bolsillo, tanteándola por el rostro del chico cubierto de sudor y mocos, a punto de orinarse los pantalones.

-No los quiero volver a ver cerca, o les voy a meter esta navaja por el culo, quedan advertidos- amenazo en grave tono de voz., dándole un gruñido antes de lanzarlo al suelo, viéndolo irse despavoridos.

-Esos imbéciles, ¿qué demonios se creen? - maldijo en voz baja para sí mismo, con el ceño agrio.

Tanjirou se quedó un momento en silencio mirando al suelo, mirando su propia sombra.

_¿Era eso lo que opinaban del? ¿Que estaba mal de la cabeza?_

Aun si parecía que no importaba lo que hablase la gente a sus espaldas, las palabras crueles duelen al ser escuchadas accidentalmente, Mas cuando aún si son dichas a tus espaldas, sabes que son dirigidas ni más ni menos que exclusivamente a tu persona.

-Oye frentón- el apodo tan considerado le saco de sus pensamientos volteando a mirar a Inosuke que se había parado a su lado y lo miraba de forma particular, con una suavidad que se sintió casi irónica en esos salvajes ojos verdes, casi tocando la preocupación.

Tanjirou no pudo evitar exhalar de forma amena, como si estuviese muy cansado.

Le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo, en un silencioso gesto de sincera gratitud al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejar esa condescendencia de su mirada.

-Vamos a almorzar.

-Si vamos, tienes que comer, estas muy flacucho como para que empieces a hacer ayuno. - respondió quitando sus ojos de él, caminando fuera de la mirada del público que apenas si notaba sus presencias.

yendo hasta detrás del patio de la escuela, en un rincón desolado, cercano apenas un metro al bosque, donde la cerca que lo separaba desaparecía para dar como un pase a aquellos que quisieran irse de pinta de la escuela utilizándolo como pasadizo secreto para salir de la escuela sin ser vistos. apenas circulado por los alumnos y docentes en la hora del almuerzo, cerca de unos almacenes donde se guardaban documentos secundarios que rara vez sacaban de los archiveros, en la segunda planta, conectados por unas escaleras donde se encontraba sentado almorzando de manera solitaria su profesor de educación física.

Con la misma estoicidad que lo caracterizaba, masticando su sándwich con una expresión imperturbable, mirando al frente sin inmutarse incluso cuando ambos llegaron a sentarse junto con él.

Tanjirou sentándose a su lado en las escaleras e Inosuke dejándose caer sobre un tronco que estaba por allí, usándolo como asiento.

-Hola ¿Cómo esta, señor tomioka? - saludo Tanjirou de forma amable, recibiendo un sonido al parecer afirmativo del hombre que no dejo de mascar sus alimentos.

-Buenas, profe, ¿porque tan solo? - le siguió Inosuke colocando la bolsa que traía frente a él, sacando su almuerzo sin hacer caso a la mala mirada que le dio el adulto ante el comentario.

Los tres comieron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus propios asuntos dentro de sus cabezas, el mayor mordía silenciosamente su sándwich de mortadela mirando imperturbable hacia el frente sin desviar la mirada, Tanjirou comía en bocados pequeños la bola de arroz de atún con mayonesa que tenía entre manos, mirando al suelo y ocasionalmente al bosque e Inosuke masticaba ruidosamente su pan de yakisoba casi metiéndoselo todo a la boca, mirando a una fila de hormigas que pasaba delante suyo cargando un saltamontes muerto.

Una vez que trago el ultimo trozo de su pan, se chupo los dedos manchados de salsa, eructo y se limpio las migas de la cara con la tela de su cazadora, decidió ser quien rompiera el silencio entre ellos.

-Entonces… ¿si vamos a salir esta noche? - pregunto Inosuke dirigiendo la mirada a Tanjirou, atrayendo consigo la mirada de Giyuu quien los miro con curiosidad.

Tanjirou le devolvió la mirada a su amigo, y a su vez se sintió un tanto incomodo por su indiscreción.

-Si- contesto rápidamente ignorando la mirada del profesor sobre él, cerrando su caja de bento y volviéndola a envolver en el pañuelo.

-Perfecto, a la misma hora y lugar, ¿cierto?, voy a llevar mi bate. - dijo Inosuke riendo estruendosamente divertido.

Tomioka les miro a cada uno, en busca del contexto a sus palabras, hasta que vio que ninguno le respondería decidió preguntar directamente.

-¿A dónde van a salir en la noche?

-¡Vamos al bosque a cazar fantasmas!, debería venir con nosotros es genial- interrumpió su amigo contestando por el con entusiasmo y orgullo ante sus palabras, ganándose la mirada inédita del hombre que decidió mirar a Tanjirou en busca de una respuesta coherente.

-Uh, nosotros vamos a pasear al bosque.

técnicamente no mentía.

-¿Al bosque?

-Si

-¿De noche?

Tanjirou se encogió de hombros.

-Es más tranquilo.

Tomioka no dio una mirada aprobatoria ante lo que hacían sus dos alumnos fuera de la escuela.

-Es peligroso estar de noche fuera, más si van al bosque solos, ¿qué tal si les ocurre un accidente?

-Bueno, nosotros-

-Nah, estamos bien, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces. - respondió Inosuke volviendo a interrumpir sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ganándose una mirada acusatoria por parte del adulto

-¿Sus madres saben de esto? - cuestiono giyuu mirándolos a ambos.

-No- contesto Tanjirou mirando al suelo culpable, mientras Inosuke lo hacía sin mucho interés.

-Nop

El de cabello color ébano negó con la cabeza, molesto, pero antes de que les reprochase Tanjirou hablo.

-Yo sé que no está bien, pero no quiero preocuparla, no suelo tardar mucho, además mi nariz hace que nunca me pierda e Inosuke me acompaña. Yo solo…- hablo de manera más reflexiva, mirando sus manos- me hace sentir mejor, me ayuda a despejar mi mente.

Giyuu lo miro profunda y silenciosamente sin decir nada por unos minutos, meditando las palabras del chico, golpeando el dedo índice contra su rodilla. Tras unos instantes de silencio, soltó un suspiro para hablar.

-Yo voy a acompañarlos.

-¿En serio? - cuestiono el chico de pendientes genuinamente sorprendió.

-Por supuesto, es mi deber como adulto, cuidar de ustedes, así que para asegurarme los acompañare y los escoltare-respondió con seriedad.

Tanjirou le sonrió con gratitud.

-Profe ¿será que no tiene amigos de su edad?, ¿y por eso decidió ir con sus alumnos a cazar fantasmas?, eso es triste. - comento Inosuke con seriedad, como si verdaderamente creyese que esa era su motivación. Mirándole con pena ajena.

A lo que giyuu se sintió indignado ante sus palabras, levantándose para irse.

-No es eso, ¡solo estoy preocupado por su seguridad! Ahora váyanse ya a su clase o llegaran tarde- afirmo molesto, yéndose del lugar dejándolos solos.

Mientras Inosuke comentaba algo a lo que no puso atención, Tanjirou se quedó mirando hacia la dirección donde se había ido giyuu, viendo fijamente donde creyó ver una sombra más pequeña que lo seguía justo a sus espaldas, fueron apenas unos segundos que la pudo ver, apenas un parpadeo antes de que desapareciese.

Parpadeo por reacción, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Sin importar cuantas veces la hubiera avistado, nunca la podía ver bien, a esa pequeña sombra que solía estar siempre junto al profesor Giyuu y que lo seguía a todos lados, pero pocas veces se dejaba ver.

Regresaron a clases, donde las horas transcurrieron normal, sin nada fuera de lo cotidiano. Tomando algunas notas, divagando entre pensamientos, viendo como Inosuke roncaba en clases.

Cuando la campana sonó, no tardo en guardar sus cosas y colgarse la mochila, saliendo de allí junto a Inosuke, que le hacía una plática extraña, aunque amena sobre cosas peculiares.

Espero a sus hermanos en la entrada junto a Inosuke que le hacía compañía.

Cuando vio a Nezuko salir junto a Takeo y aoi, se acercó a ella para despedirla.

-Llámame cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso debería decir yo. Yo voy a una pijamada, tú al bosque- contesto lo último en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Nezuko le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a ambos hermanos antes de despedirse e irse junto a aoi en la dirección contraria a la de su casa.

Tanjirou la vio marcharse hasta que perdió de vista su figura, suspirando y comenzando a caminar a su hogar en compañía de su amigo y su hermano.

Caminaron devuelta el trayecto, pasando por los locales ahora transcurridos, saludando a alguna gente que se cruzaban y que les dirigía una sonrisa y educado saludo.

Inosuke le hacía una plática extraña, aunque amena a takeo sobre cosas que solo el entendía.

El cielo era de un blanco más ensombrecido, las nubes lucían pesadas, como si fuesen a caerse en cualquier momento.

El viento era más fuerte, elevaba la tierra y hacia que te entrase en los ojos, levantaba las hojas muertas y las esparcía por toda la calle, haciéndolas crujir bajo tus pisadas.

Debería llevar un paraguas.

O tal vez su impermeable.

La lluvia caería y debía estar preparado.

En una cuadra antes de llegar a casa se despidió de Inosuke que le recordó que llevaría su bate a lo que él solo sonrió rígidamente y asintió.

Takeo y el caminaron silenciosamente hasta la casa, entraron y Tanjirou cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¡Estamos en casa! - exclamaron los hermanos quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar.

-¡Bienvenidos! - respondió su madre desde la cocina, donde se escuchaba ella cortando sobre una tabla de madera. –lávense las manos y vengan a comer.

-¡Sí! -respondieron al unísono.

-Voy a dejar unas cosas al cuarto, ya vengo- le dijo el mayor al menor que caminaba hasta el comedor.

-De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Tanjirou subió con rapidez las escaleras a la planta alta, cuando paso por el cuarto de hanako para llegar al suyo, se detuvo al escuchar unas risas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se acercó despacio, para escuchar mejor.

-Ten, te presto a Susie, tiene el cabello bonito ¿verdad? - escucho la voz de su hermana hablar despacito pero alegre.

No hubo voz que respondiera, no una que se escuchase al menos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegaron? Oh, voy a saludarlos, ahorita vuelvo no me tardo.

Pequeños pasos se dirigieron a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

-¡Hermano! - el rostro de su hermanita se ilumino al verlo, lanzándose a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, acariciando su cabecita.

-Hola hanako, ¿cómo estás?

-Me alegro, mama ya hizo la comida, ¿vamos?

-Nuh-uh, comí temprano y mama dijo que podía ir a jugar en mi cuarto, así que hoy voy a jugar todo el día con mi amigo.

-Ya veo, bueno. Entonces no los interrumpo más. -Tanjirou respondió, dándole una palmada en la cabeza antes de bajar por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Bye, bye- se despidió la niña cerrando la puerta tras de ella, escuchándose como volvía a hablarle a alguien en la habitación en voz baja. - ya volví, ahora, yo tendré a Susie, vamos a jugar a que están en una fiesta de té.

Mientras comían su madre le hablo.

-Tanjirou, cariño. ¿Podrías ayudarme hoy en la panadería?

-Claro, ¿quieres que atienda caja?

-No, takeo se encargará de eso, necesito que me ayudes a entregar unos pedidos.

-De acuerdo- respondió.

La panadería de su familia era de la familia de su padre, fue quien la instalo y quien se hizo cargo de ella por muchos años. Después de él fue su madre quien paso a dirigir la tienda, era quien preparaba los panes, junto a dos chicas que eran sus ayudantes, una estaba con ella en la cocina y otra atendía la caja. Ellos también solían ayudarle en los días que descansaban ambas chicas.

Takeo era bueno con las cuentas, ayudaba a su madre a llevar el registro e inventario y atender caja, Nezuko solía también atenderla, su actitud amable le eran bien recibidas por los clientes. Tanjirou por otra parte ayudaba en la cocina, y de vez en cuando a entregar pedidos que solían llegarles, por lo general de clientes de confianza que ya lo conocían.

-Bien, aquí están las direcciones de los pedidos. - su madre le extendió un papel.

Tanjirou lo tomo revisándolo, reconociendo cuatro direcciones de sus clientes habituales. Y aunque la ultima la conocía, le sorprendió ver su nombre escrito en ella.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? - pregunto su madre, observando su expresión.

Tanjirou negó con la cabeza.

-No, es solo que me sorprende que los koucho hayan pedido entrega, normalmente solo vienen a la tienda.

Su madre hizo un gesto pensativo.

-Creo que su pedido era un pastel, tal vez sea para una sorpresa.

-Si, puede ser.

Las comisuras de los labios de su mama se arquearon en una sonrisa.

-Si mal no recuerdo, los koucho tienen una hija de tu edad, Kanao, no ¿es así?

-Uh, sí, pero creo que es un año mayor que yo- respondió Tanjirou sin mucho interés ajustándose la mochila en la que llevaba los pedidos.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

Tanjirou miro hacia otro lado.

-No realmente, solo la conozco por vista.

-Deberías hablarle, parece ser una buena chica, cuando viene a la tienda se porta muy educada y además es muy linda. -comento su madre inusualmente animada.

-Si, tal vez lo haga- respondió taciturno, sabiendo por donde iba el tema.

-Podrían tener una linda amistad.

-no la conozco, no sé si quiera incluso una amistad conmigo- respondió en voz baja encogiéndose de hombros.

\- yo creo que le parecerías lindo. Y quien sabe, quizá de esa amistad surja algo más.

Tanjirou no respondió a ello, haciendo inconscientemente una mueca incomodo ante la insistencia de su madre en el tema, saliendo de la tienda cargando la mochila.

Fue donde dictaban las direcciones del papel, entregando los pedidos a sus respectivos clientes sin mayor problema, solo le basto mirar una vez el papel, y el resto era ya un camino que se sabía de memoria.

El ultimo pedido sin embargo fue el que le mas llevo tiempo.

Los koucho eran una familia bien posicionada, los señores eran dueños de una clínica y administraban una farmacia, mientras que las dos hijas, trabajaban en su instituto como personal. La mayor kanae impartía la materia de ecología, mientras que su hermana menor Shinobu impartía la materia de ciencias de la salud. Con shinobu tuvo clases el año pasado, mientras que con kanae apenas tenía clases ese año, sin embargo, pese a conocerlas poco eran realmente amables.

Aunque shinobu solía ser más severa en sus clases de lo que era kanae.

Pronto un intenso olor floral lleno su nariz, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas por el polen. Al mirar se encontró con una casa grande de aspecto tradicional, había muchas hortensias plantadas de varias tonalidades adornando el camino principal, dándole elegancia a la residencia.

Era la residencia de los kochou.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a una chica más o menos de su estatura.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a entregar un pedido de la panadería kamado- hablo extendiendo la caja que contenía el pastel.

-Si, espere un momento, aquí tengo el recibo de la compra- respondió con voz suave como la seda, pero de algún modo carente de algún sentimiento.

La chica busco en su cartera, inspeccionando entre varios otros papeles, el que fuese el recibo.

Tanjirou aprovecho para mirarla lo primero que vio fue el broche de plata en forma de mariposa que sostenía la cola de cabello de lado, las sombras obscuras hacían juego con el labial de color uva de sus labios.

-Aquí tienes- le entrego el papel que sostenía entre sus delgados dedos. Tanjirou miro sus uñas pintadas de negro antes de tomar el papel.

.-Gracias por su compra, espero lo disfrute- respondió de forma automática con educación, guardando el recibo en su mochila.

No se dio cuenta que la chica se había acercado a su rostro, por lo que al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada de la chica fija en él se quedó pasmado.

Era extraño.

Pese a la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro su expresión era increíblemente estoica, como si no hubiera nada más bajo esa mueca de cordialidad, como si estuviese en blanco.

-¿S-sucede algo? - preguntó en voz baja, tratando de sonar amable.

Kanao no respondió.

Sin embargo, únicamente sus ojos se deslizaron muy lentamente detrás de él, como si tratara de ver algo que estaba a sus espaldas, pero al no encontrar nada volvió su mirada hacia él.

Tanjirou trago saliva.

Sus grandes ojos de color lila estaban puestos sobre los suyos, eran como los ojos de un felino, asechándolo, juzgándolo incapaz de saber que podría estar pasando por su mente mientras lo miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Se sintió pequeño e indefenso ante su mirada, como si ella supiera algo que el no, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma a través de sus ojos, desenterrando sus más profundos secretos escondidos en la oscuridad.

Se sintió terriblemente incómodo.

Al parecer ella se percató de ello y decidió terminar de intimidarlo, despidiéndolo con una última sonrisa hueca.

-Gracias por tu servicio…adiós.

De regreso a casa, Tanjirou vio como el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, siendo más evidente por las nubes de tormenta que aun cubrían el cielo, extinguiendo todo ultimo rastro de la luz del día.

A penas eran las 7:00 y ya comenzaba a anochecer.

No importaba si era otoño, verano, invierno o primavera.

La noche venia más rápido que lo que tardaba en llegar la mañana aquí en Natagumo.

Tanjirou se detuvo unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, cuando vio unas flores silvestres creciendo cerca de un poste de luz. Se acercó y las arranco con cuidado murmurando una suave disculpa, sosteniéndolas con cuidado para llevarlas a su casa.

Al regresar le informo a su madre que había entregado todo.

-Gracias por la ayuda, amor- le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, limpiándose las manos en su delantal, para darle una suave caricia en la mejilla.

-No hay de que mama, ¿quieres que te ayude con otra cosa? – pregunto el chico, a lo que su madre negó con la cabeza.

-No cariño, eso es todo, ya estamos por cerrar, creo que iré a comprar algunos comestibles, ¿puedes decirle a hanako que venga?

-Oh y Tanjirou.

Se giró hacia ella antes de salir de la tienda hacia la casa.

-¿Si?

su madre se acercó a él.

-Me gustaría que mañana fueras a invitar al señor jigoro a la casa a cenar.

-De acuerdo. - respondió Tanjirou solemne, tanteando los dedos sobre la barra de la puerta, empujándola para salir. haciendo sonar la pequeña campana que estaba colgada.

Entro a la casa, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada antes de pasar.

Subió las escaleras y escucho música del cuarto de Takeo, se dirigió al cuarto de Hanako, y toco suavemente

Cuando la puerta se abrió se asomó su hermanita, mirándolo con curiosidad en sus ojos de color cereza.

\- Hola princesa, mama dice que la acompañes a comprar comestibles- hablo con un tono de voz cariñoso.

\- bueno - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, inusual en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hanako? - pregunto algo preocupado, viéndola salir de su cuarto con una expresión algo triste, sosteniendo una muñeca de cabello rosa con su manita.

-ya no quiso jugar. Se fue y ya no lo encontré.

-¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? -pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando la muñeca con fuerza, a lo que Tanjirou solo se inclinó a su altura, tocando su cabeza sonriéndole con dulzura.

-El jamás se enojaría contigo, creo que solo estaba cansado y decidió irse a dormir. Otro día volverá a jugar.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- aseguro, sintiendo los brazos de su hermanita alrededor de su cuello dándole un abrazo antes de irse por las escaleras a donde su madre.

Finalmente, Tanjirou entro a su cuarto casi sumido en obscuridad, en la que se filtraba la luz de la calle por su ventana, apenas iluminando sus muebles y cama.

Inspecciono con la mirada toda la habitación, buscando con los ojos en cada rincón, mirando dentro de su closet, debajo de su mesa en la esquina de su cuarto.

-¿Dónde te metiste? - escucho unos suaves sollozos ahogados provenir debajo de su cama, fue cuando suspiro tranquilo, agachándose para ver debajo de esta- uh, allí estas, vamos sal.

Se escuchó unos quejidos como si se tratara de un niño gimoteando, mientras se arrastraba más al fondo tratando de esconderse en la oscuridad.

-Tranquilo, soy yo ¿vez? - murmuro suavemente, metiendo su mano lentamente debajo de la cama.

esperando paciente, hasta que diviso una pequeña mano pálida, casi blanca, cubierta de suciedad -entre la que podía oler el fango húmedo- salir temerosamente de las sombras, tocando con la punta sangrante de sus delgados dedos la palma de su mano, palpándola, como si tratara de inspeccionarla con el tacto.

Cuando pareció estar seguro, sintió la fría manita agarrarlo suavemente con apenas fuerza. Tanjirou sonrió aliviado, mirando como la otra mano salía apoyándose en el suelo de madera, para finalmente ver como se asomaba una cabellera rubia sucia llena de tierra, y con manchas rojas en algunas partes, gateando lentamente tratando de salir debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué hacías allí escondido? – lo ayudo a salir, jalándolo con cuidado para sacarlo de allí abajo, para dejarlo sobre el suelo.

Temblaba levemente y se mordía el labio con fuerza haciéndose sangrar, mientras gimoteaba, haciendo fluir un líquido viscoso de las cuencas de los orificios negros que tenía por ojos que manchaba su rostro y su pijama.

Era una vista grotesca, a la que él ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Te asustaste ¿verdad? - trato de acercar su mano, más el retrocedió con miedo. - tranquilo, soy yo, soy tan, Tan.

Su viejo apodo con el que solía llamarle.

Observando como este extendía temerosamente su mano sucia hacia su rostro, palpándolo minuciosamente, ensuciándolo un poco bajo su toque helado.

La lastimosa criatura soltó un débil quejido al reconocerlo, alargando sus pequeñas manos fantasmales para aferrarse a su ropa con el afán de abrazarlo.

Pareció calmarse finalmente cuando Tanjirou lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, dejando que se aferrase a él, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, pegando su oído justo donde pudiese oír el latido de su corazón.

-Ya, ya, aquí estoy, no tengas miedo- le susurro suavemente, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabellera rubia, acariciando su espalda con cuidado, sonriendo con terneza, respirando el tenue aroma a duraznos que era opacado por el olor del fango y un rancio aroma a sangre seca.

-Aquí estoy, Zenitsu.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería cualquier critica o comentario, realmente no soy buena escribiendo así que no se que tal quedo, por lo que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme para mejorar, se los agradecería de corazón.
> 
> ahora bien, que les pareció? que creen que sucedió? teorías?
> 
> comenten.  
> gracias por leer, y hasta pronto.


	2. In the Woods, some eyes watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinen quien volvió con mas de su porquería.  
> Asies, YO.  
> pero bueno, quiero y tengo la meta de traerles un capitulo cada semana, y espero cumplirla.  
> Así que aquí esta.  
> disfrútenlo le puse empeño y espero no haya quedado una basura (aun mas).   
> espero les guste

_-_ _no te gusta el invierno, no es así, ¿Zen?_

_El pequeño no dejo de caminar, ajustándose su mochila que empezaba a deslizarse de sus pequeños hombros._

  * _¿A qué viene la pregunta? - alzo una ceja curiosa._



_Tanjirou sonrió con gracia, apuntando con su dedo a su suéter, uno de lana, tejido a mano, de color amarillo con líneas horizontales color crema que comenzaban por el pecho y poco debajo de los hombros._

  * _Bueno, siempre usas el suéter que más te calienta, una vez comienza otoño antes siquiera que empiece invierno y no dejas de usarlo hasta a mediados de primavera cuando ya hace calor. - comento con una sonrisa juguetona._



_Zenitsu se paró de golpe, observándolo como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo._

  * _¡¿Acaso eres mi acosador?! ¿Por qué notas esas cosas? - respondió dramático._
  * _No soy un acosador, ¡solo me di cuenta de eso! - respondió frunciendo el ceño indignado._



_Su amigo entrecerró los ojos viéndolo con sospecha._

  * _Ya…pero, tienes razón, odio el invierno- respondió soltando un suspiro, volviendo a retomar el paso junto a Tanjirou quien miro como jalaba las mangas de su suéter para cubrirse las manos._
  * _¿Porque? - pregunto inclinando la cabeza con inocencia_
  * _¡Porque odio el frio! - exclamo con molestia, abrazándose para frotarse los hombros- odio que se me congelen las manos, los pies, la nariz y las orejas, odio que me duelan los huesos por el frio, odio enfermarme, ¡no soporto el frio! ¡No me gusta!_



_Tanjirou rio ante las expresiones exageradas de su amigo explicando su desagrado._

  * _Pero sabes… - hablo con suavidad haciendo que Zenitsu se girase a mirarlo con atención- el invierno también tiene cosas buenas._
  * _Como cuales_



_El pequeño sonrió dulcemente, mirando al cielo._

  * _Tomamos chocolate caliente y comemos pan._
  * _Siempre comemos pan._
  * _Sí, pero sabe mejor cuando hace frio, con una taza de leche caliente._
  * _Supongo_
  * _Veamos, ah, cierto, podemos jugar en la nieve- comento alegre, a lo que Zenitsu arrojó el ceño._
  * _Dirás, que Inosuke puede arrojarnos bolas de nieve, le das las armas para atacarnos sin previo aviso, una vez metió un montón de nieve bajo mi ropa, ¡se sintió horrible! - se quejó evocando el recuerdo, teniendo un escalofrió._
  * _Uh, bueno, ¿pero ¿qué tal la vez que hicimos muñecos de nieve con Nezuko? - comento Tanjirou, a lo que el rostro de Zenitsu se ilumino con una sonrisa._
  * _Ah, ¡eso fue divertido! El muñeco que hizo Nezuko era lindo, le puso hasta su bufanda rosa. -respondió animado, lo que hizo sonreír igualmente a Tanjirou._
  * _¿Y recuerdas cuando hicimos el fuerte de nieve con Inosuke?_
  * _Por supuesto, fue increíble, luego Inosuke intento lamer un carámbano de hielo en un árbol, ¡y su lengua se quedó pegada! Estuvimos tratando de sacarlo por dos horas- rio sujetándose el estómago con fuerza, recordando la imagen de su amigo pegado al hielo._



_Tanjirou se contagió de su risa, ambos rieron divertidos compartiendo anécdotas en la nieve, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa._

  * _Supongo que el invierno no es tan m…- Zenitsu se quedó en silencio, Tanjirou lo miro extrañado._



_Su amigo estaba quieto, con los labios entreabiertos, su rostro estaba pálido como si su color se hubiera desvanecido en un instante, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos mirando sin pestañear hacia el frente._

_Tanjirou siguió la mirada de su amigo, girándose para ver a sus espaldas, donde a unos metros comenzaba el bosque, miro extrañado tratando de ver más allá de los pinos, mas era inútil, su vista se perdía entre los arboles sin poder distinguir algo._

_Se giró de vuelta a su amigo, que seguía con esa misma expresión en su rostro, sin mover ni un centímetro._

  * _Zen- lo llamo por debajo._



_Pero no respondió._

  * _Zen- lo volvió a llamar con un poco más de fuerza, colocando su mano en su hombro._



_No respondió, Tanjirou se asustó con su silencio, tomándolo de los hombros para sacudirlo._

  * _¡Zenitsu! - llamo con fuerza, viendo finalmente como este volvía en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, viendo a su alrededor ansioso, respirando algo agitado, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla._
  * _¿Zen? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto suavemente para no asustarlo, sin dejar de sostener sus manos temblorosas._



_Zenitsu abrió la boca, mas solo se escuchó el silencio._

  * _Yo…-las palabras murieron en su garganta, sus ojos volvieron lentamente a mirar detrás de el_



  * _¿Pasa algo, zen? - volvió preguntar en voz baja, viendo a su amigo mirando al bosque._



_O más bien._

_Algo en el bosque._

_Algo que solo Zen podía ver y Tanjirou no._

  * _Yo…yo…no… - callo frotándose los ojos fuerza con el dorso de su mano._
  * _¿Zen? ¿Te sientes bien? - murmuro bajando la mano de su amigo para quitarla de su rostro para evitar que se lastimara, quien lo miro fijamente con ojos turbios._



_Abrió la boca, pero, el cerro inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza, tomando de la mano a Tanjirou, jalándolo para irse del lugar._

_Zen caminaba rápidamente como si tratara de alejarle lo más rápido de aquel sitio, sin soltar su mano, haciendo que Tanjirou casi tropezara al tratar de seguirle el paso._

  * _Zen, zen ¡espera! ¿Qué pasa? - Tanjirou lo llamaba más Zenitsu parecía no escuchar su voz._



_El agarre de su mano se cerró con más fuerza, haciéndolo soltar un quejido, que finalmente pareció alcanzar los oídos de Zen quien se detuvo para mirarlo asustado._

  * _¡Lo siento! - se disculpó rápidamente, acariciando su mano apenado._
  * _No importa, pero…uhh, zen, ¿qué paso?_
  * _¿Eh? - alzo la mirada desentendido._
  * _te comportaste raro allá, ¿paso algo? ¿Estás bien? - los grandes ojos color escarlata de Tanjirou lo miraron preocupado._



_El rubio bajo la mirada al suelo ansioso, jugando con sus manos._

  * _No…no pasó nada…yo solo…creí…creí ver algo…- titubeo en voz baja, como si tratara de escucharse a sí mismo._



_Tanjirou lo miro sin entender nada._

  * _¿Ver qué?_
  * _...olvídalo, solo…creo que solo fue mi imaginación, no fue nada-Zenitsu le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero apenas si podía encubrir su propia angustia._



_A Tanjirou no le gusto verlo sonreír así._

  * _Pero-_
  * _No es nada ¡en serio! Creo que fue porque ayer no dormí bien, estoy cansado y creo que eso me hace ver cosas- se rio para sí mismo, tratando de no tomarle importancia a sus palabras._



_El chico pelirrojo decidió no insistir más en el tema, para evitar incomodar a su amigo, quien camino delante de él, sin dejar de sostener su mano._

_Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que antes de despedirse para ir a sus respectivas casas, su amigo le hablo._

  * _¿Tanjirou?_
  * _¿Si?_



_Se removió ansioso, mirando el suelo._

  * _Prométeme que no iras al bosque sin mi…_



_Tanjirou lo miro confundido._

  * _Si, está bien…pero. ¿Porque dices eso?_



_Zenitsu no lo miro, solo se giró en._

  * _Solo…no quiero que te pase nada…no quiero que te topes con “ellos” -respondió en un hilo de voz temeroso apenas siendo escuchado por Tanjirou quien no alcanzo a escuchar lo último, yéndose en dirección a su hogar dejando a su amigo con un rostro de preocupación viéndolo irse._
  * _Zen…_



_……_

Miro el reloj en su muñeca.

**Las 10:00 p.m.**

Preparo su mochila, en la que guardo su linterna, el mapa con lugares marcados en rojo, una sombrilla plegable, y demás cosas que pudiese necesitar.

Mientras se ataba las agujetas de sus botas, escucho el timbre de su celular, sonar insistente, alargo la mano para tomarlo, viendo en la pantalla en nombre de “Profesor Giyuu”.

  * ¿Bueno? ¿Señor Giyuu? -hablo en voz baja sabiendo que su familia ya se encontraría dormida, o por lo menos, su mama y Hanako, takeo probablemente tendría los auriculares puestos.
  * Si, hola Tanjirou, mira te hablaba para decirte que no podre acompañarlos esta noche tengo papeleo que hacer y trabajo- contesto serio, escuchándose de fondo como probablemente sostenía varios papeles y pulsaba teclas de un computador.
  * Oh, ya veo- respondió volviendo a escuchar hablar a su profesor a través de la línea.
  * Si, entonces solo quiero decirles que lo dejemos para otro día, no se les ocurra salir ustedes solos, ¿de acuerdo? - sentencio con voz grave haciendo entonación en lo último, a lo que Tanjirou solo hizo un vago sonido afirmativo que no sonaba específicamente como un sí.



Giyuu no pareció convencido.

  * Tanjirou hablo enserio, es peligroso y además se avecina una tormenta eléctrica, no vayan a salir, ¿entendido? - espeto el, mayor con seriedad.



Tanjirou se mordió el labio dudoso.

  * Tanjirou- su tono de voz sonaba con una suave reprimenda, tal vez deduciendo que pasaba por la mente del menor.
  * …le hablare a Inosuke para decirle-murmuro secamente, escuchando un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.
  * De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes, y lamento haber cancelado su salida
  * No se preocupe, nos vemos el lunes. - contesto una rápida despedida, colgando a la llamada, tanteando la pantalla con el pulgar, pensando en que hacer.



Algo frio como un bloque de hielo toco su mano, sobresaltándolo levemente, haciéndolo bajar la mirada hacia ello.

Zenitsu en silencio le miraba-o parecía hacerlo- sentado el suelo, recargado contra sus rodillas, con su pequeña mano blanca como la luna, cerrándose sobre sus dedos, sosteniéndolos suavemente, con su fantasmal rostro blanquecino con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas en la oscuridad que permanecía imperturbable y las cuencas negras que al mirar por dentro lucían como un espiral el cual no sabía si descendía o ascendía, le veían fijamente.

Le dio un suave apretón en la mano apenas con fuerza.

Tanjirou sonrió agradecido ante el gesto del pequeño, dándole una gentil palmada en la cabeza.

Marco un numero en su celular, escuchando el tono de espera hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo.

  * ¿Qué viejo? ¿Lo vamos a hacer o se cancela? - comento aburrido del otro lado.
  * Voy para allá, nos vemos donde mismo-respondió Tanjirou decidido, escuchando una sonora carcajada del teléfono por parte de su amigo
  * ¡Bien! Voy saliendo, no tardes- dijo Inosuke animado antes de colgar.



Tanjirou se giró a ver al infante que aun sostenía su mano y le miraba expectante.

  * Vamos, zen.



Salir de su casa no fue ningún problema, era ya una rutina que sabía a la perfección y aunque no lo pareciese Tanjirou era bastante ágil y con destreza atlética.

Su habitación daba hacia el patio donde había justo un árbol cerca de su ventana que usaba para bajar de la segunda planta, aun así, tenía cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido con sus pisadas, tratando de salir con la mayor discreción posible.

Una vez en el suelo, solo saltaba la cerca de madera de su casa y caminaba hasta la entrada del bosque que quedaba a unos cinco minutos.

Las calles estaban casi vacías a esta hora, aunque los fines de semana y viernes estaban un poco más concurrido de lo usual, por personas que iban a bares, restaurantes, y centros de entretención –los pocos que había- que estaban abiertos de noche.

Tanjirou trataba de ir lo más desapercibido, caminaba por donde estaba solo con la capucha de su sudadera puesta, sinceramente no le gustaban las multitudes y además no querría que algún conocido le reconociese y llegase a informarle a su madre de sus andanzas por la noche.

Noches como esta donde no podías ver ni la luna, donde lo único que iluminaban las calles era la luz artificial de los postes de luz que había en las aceras, que apenas si alcanzaban a iluminar un pequeño espacio haciendo agujeros en la oscuridad.

Al entrar al bosque los pinos y árboles se alzaban hasta prácticamente cubrir el cielo, al mirar dentro tu vista se perdía en la oscuridad, apenas distinguiendo los troncos de los árboles y arbustos delante de ti.

El viento aullaba con algo de fuerza, haciendo crujir la hierba, chocando contra el rostro del chico.

Podía escuchar el retumbar lejano de las nubes que se iluminaban por unos escasos segundos, avisando que pronto habría una tormenta.

_A Zenitsu no le gustaban los relámpagos, le daban miedo._

Sintió en su espalda como se removía ansioso en la mochila, asomándose pues escucho su profunda respiración justo en su oído haciendo incinerar su pendiente, sintiendo su aliento frio chocar en su nuca.

  * Tranquilo zen, todo estará bien, no nos tardaremos mucho-susurro Tanjirou tratando de tranquilizar al pequeño con su voz, quien solo respondió con un jadeo ahogado.



Se guio por el olor, dificultándose un poco por El olor a humedad que impregnaba en el aire que se mezcló con la tierra bajo sus pies, hojas secas y madera vieja. Saco la linterna y aluzo su camino.

No podía ver ni su propia sombra.

Al caminar un poco más adelante finalmente llego al punto de encuentro.

Era un gran claro en el bosque, en el que solía ir la gente para picnic–la verdad desconocía si aún seguían yendo, probablemente no- con un par de mesas de madera esparcidas por el sitio, un poco al fondo una muy pequeña estructura de madera que servía como tienda, donde podías comprar bebidas, comida y botanas, ahora ya desalojada y prácticamente abandonada, con el mostrador lleno de polvo al igual que las repisas vacías que había detrás, donde las arañas ya habrían hecho nido.

Estaban también un área de juegos, unos toboganes de dinosaurio, un par de columpios sucios en los que unos ya estaba sueltos de la cadena, dos sube y baja, una casa de árbol que tenía una pared para trepar y una soga en la que solía estar atada una llanta pero que ahora solo estaba la cuerda. unas estructuras de metal en forma de tortuga y caracol que podías trepar.

Su familia solía ir de picnic allí algunas veces, su madre preparaba bentos o emparedados, y el solía invitar a sus dos amigos para ir a jugar. Inosuke le gustaba trepar la tortuga y el caracol, aun si tanto Tanjirou y Zenitsu le advertían que tuviese cuidado o se podría caer, a Tanjirou le gustaba el tobogán de dinosaurio e iba allí junto a Nezuko.

a Zenitsu lo que le gustaban eran los columpios, se subía justo al de en medio y Tanjirou lo empujaba, solía gritar cuando estaba en el aire alegando que podría salir disparado y morir, sin embargo, Tanjirou podía ver su gran sonrisa cuando estaba en lo alto, lo que más le gustaba era escuchar su risa cuando se divertía.

La risa de Zenitsu era rara, sonaba como muy aguda, chillona y escandalosa -aunque no tanto como la de Inosuke- y sonaba algo desagradable, como maliciosa o grasosa, y a veces cuando se carcajeaba hacia ruidos raros con la nariz, pero sinceramente a Tanjirou su risa le parecía encantadora, le gustaba oírla.

_¿Cuánto daría?, por volver a escucharla._ Pensó mientras pasaba la mirada por los columpios, viendo como uno de ellos se movía como si alguien se hubiera sentado en el.

Sonrió con melancolía mientras escuchaba en el viento apenas una pequeña risa infantil que sonaba como un eco lejano y muy a duras penas podía distinguir.

vio más adelante a Inosuke, que se encontraba junto a un viejo carro abandonado cuya pintura ya estaba roída por el paso del tiempo y la maleza lo cubría casi por completo.

Nadie sabía cómo ni cuando llego ese coche allí, a todos se les hacía curioso teniendo en cuenta que estaba demasiado alejado de la carretera. Aunque nadie tendría el suficiente interés de indagar, prefiriendo ignorarlo.

  * Así que, si decidiste presentarte, pensé que me dejarías plantado- comento sin molestarse a mirarlo, mientras batía en el aire su dichoso bate de béisbol al que le había puesto unas pegatinas y unas vendas para en su opinión hacerlo ver “cool”.
  * Por supuesto, oye Inosuke-el mencionado dejo de jugar volteando a mirarle con una ceja levantada.
  * ¿Qué sucede?
  * Me llamo el señor giyuu, me aviso que no vendría.
  * Ya
  * Y me dijo- hizo una mueca incomodo mirando a otro lado- que no pensáramos en venir solos.



Inosuke lo miro unos minutos tratando de captar el mensaje, hasta que vio una sonrisa con sorna formarse en sus labios al tiempo que sentía su brazo rodearle apretándolo con rudeza.

  * ¿Le mentiste? ¡Cielo santo viejo, kamaboko kentaro mintiendo, si no lo escuchara por ti no lo creyera! - se burló.



Tanjirou lo miro despectivo.

  * No le mentí, solo…no le dije que, si íbamos a venir, eso es todo.



Inosuke se rio más fuerte soltándolo y yendo a recargarse contra la puerta del auto.

  * Claro, bueno como sea, ve a buscar tu pala y comencemos esta mierda, ¿Casper está contigo?
  * Está en los columpios- contesto por lo bajo dándole la espalda, yendo a donde solía ser la tienda, de un salto entrando en esta, sacando por debajo del mostrador una pala vieja que guardaba allí, y que utilizaba cada que venían.
  * Tétrico- escucho a su amigo comentar con una pizca de melancolía en su voz.



la noche avanzo a medida que se internaban hacia la profundidad del bosque, donde el viento que aullaba en la lejanía frio, aún más insistente que antes mecía las copas de los arboles haciendo crujir las ramas y hojas justo encima de sus cabezas, y hacía sonar como si fueran pasos de una persona siguiéndolos muy de cerca, aunque todo eso parecía no importarles la verdad es que a quien más le solía incomodar era a Inosuke.

El bosque de noche no era agradable como en el día donde podrías ver al menos tu sombra o podrías distinguir sin una linterna lo que había enfrente de tu nariz, no en esta época del año donde todo lucia seco, podrido, viejo y muerto, donde se acercaban las fechas que la gente quería olvidad a toda costa y que nadie tenía el valor de mencionar.

A Inosuke quien solía ser bastante sensitivo con su entorno, le perturbaba específicamente el lado sur del bosque de natagumo, aunque siendo sinceros todo el bosque de natagumo era raro –a falta de una palabra mejor-, pero lo que era el lado sur y este, cerca del lago, tenían una energía especialmente pesada, podía ser hasta incómodo y te hacía sentir ansioso si eras una persona sensible, Inosuke le gustaba la naturaleza, se sentía en su elemento pero incluso para él, la zona por donde empezaban a entrar era una que en condiciones normales le gustaría evitar.

Los árboles que comenzaban a aparecer, lucían torcidos, como si hubiesen sido moldeados por alguien con una estética del cine gótico, si los mirabas por mucho tiempo parecían tener rostros formados por las líneas de su desquebrajada corteza podrida, te daba la impresión de que al darles la espalda se movían sin que lo supieras, la niebla comenzaba a alzarse, como un manto ligero. Estaba agradecido de que ambos tuvieras sentidos bastantes desarrollados como para no perderse en este laberintico lugar, el olfato de Tanjirou junto a su buena orientación debían trabajar en conjunto, debían permanecer juntos o de lo contrario se perderían.

Pero…Incluso Sin ser supersticioso ni creer particularmente en nada, se sentía como si estuvieses siendo vigilado, como si algo escondido entre los arboles oculto en las sombras asechara.

**_Te miraban._ **

**_Te seguían._ **

**_Te asechaban._ **

**_Pero tú no lo ves._ **

**_no puedes saberlo._ **

**_Solo puedes sentirlo._ **

Más temprano que tarde comenzó a llover, al principio fueron unas cuantas gotas gordas que cayeron del cielo, cuando comenzó una torrencial tormenta, el agua caía del cielo sin dar descanso ni un solo momento, la tierra se humedecía para convertirse casi en lodo donde sus suelas se hundían al pisar.

Tanjirou Estaba alumbrando con la linterna hacia el frente para ver hacia donde iban, observando y vigilando-lo que fuese que pudiese encontrar- mirando el resplandor de las gotas a través de la luz, concentrado en silencio, hasta que al mirar al frente justo una sombra pequeña se movió rápidamente entre los árboles.

se detuvo de golpe, sintiendo a su amigo chocar contra su espalda.

  * Agh, ¡maldición kempachi! Avisa si te vas a detener de la nada- se quejó molesto, sin escuchar respuesta alguna de su amigo, girándose para verlo parado mirando al frente. - ¿qué pasa?
  * Yo…creo que vi...algo- comento Tanjirou inesperadamente tranquilo sin molestarse a verlo. Inosuke no pudo negar que un escalofrió subió por su espalda al escucharlo decir ello, apretando más su agarre a su bate en sus manos.
  * ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Que viste? - pregunto impaciente.



Tanjirou entrecerró los ojos tratando de forzar la vista y ver más allá de lo que su linterna podía alumbrar, cuando escucho alguien corretear a un metro de ellos.

**alguien pequeño**

se giró bruscamente para aluzar donde escucho el sonido viendo como salpicaba el agua en la tierra como si alguien acabara de pasar en ese instante sobre el charco de agua haciéndolo salpicar.

Escucho otro correteo detrás suyo esta vez más cerca.

se escuchó un murmullo silencioso y lejano entre los arboles

  * ¿Alguien nos está siguiendo? - se quejó Inosuke en voz baja, con un deje de preocupación en su voz, colocándose de espaldas con él, alzando el bate.
  * No lo creo…suena como… -volvió alumbrar delante de él, para ver como por unos instantes una sombra que rehuyó en cuanto la señalo con la luz y pareció incluso jadear- asustado de nosotros…



Bajo la linterna -al parecer lo que sea que estaba allí no le gustaba- tratando de mirando alrededor hasta que vio a unos metros de ellos la figura de una pequeña niña que se escondía tras el tronco de un árbol, y apenas asomaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

La forma en que lucía se parecía a..

  * ¡Oye! - no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia ella.
  * ¡Tanjirou, espera! - escucho la voz de su amigo llamarlo, pero hizo caso omiso, concentrándose en no perder de vista la pequeña que parecía aparecer más lejos cada que trataba de acercarse.



El viento jalaba las gotas de lluvia haciendo que se estrellasen en su rostro impidiéndole ver claramente, Siguió corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles, hasta que su pie se atoro con una raíz haciendo que soltase la linterna entre manos y se estrellase contra el suelo, ensuciándose de lodo.

Levanto la cabeza para ver a Zenitsu quien estaba en cuclillas mirándole angustiado.

  * Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, incorporándose tratando quitarse las hojas que se le habían pegado en el impermeable, mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar su linterna sin éxito alguno, maldiciendo en voz baja-mierda.



Que tonto.

No debió echarse a correr a lo loco.

Ahora no solo había perdido a la niña, si no que también a Inosuke y a lo único que lo ayudaba a ver en este bosque, su linterna. Esto no pintaba bien.

La lluvia tan gruesa caía de forma furiosa, golpeando su cabeza que estaría empapada de no ser por la capucha de su impermeable, el suelo estaba resbaloso, y la niebla estaba aún más espesa que antes. Un trueno ilumino el cielo con estruendoso sonido.

Sintió la pequeña mano fría del infante cerrarse sobre la suya, se giró a mirarlo viendo cómo se aferraba a su brazo tembloroso, las lágrimas como aceite negro comenzaban a embarrarse en sus mejillas, ensuciando la bufanda azul brillante que portaba alrededor del cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferir con fuerza.

Le dio un suave apretón, hablándole con cuidado.

  * Tranquilo, estoy aquí, no te asustes, vamos a encontrarnos con Inosuke.



Miro alrededor tratando de encontrar su linterna, hasta que escucho una voz aguda como un murmullo infantil que sonaba lejana y muy cerca al mismo tiempo.

_“¿quién eres?”_ preguntaron en un eco repetido, como si fuesen varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo, Tanjirou se giró lentamente, topándose, con varias figuras de negro, como sombras escondidas tras los arboles con ojos como luces blancas brillando como agujeros en la oscuridad que lo miraban expectantes, pequeños, casi del mismo tamaño que Zenitsu.

  * Soy…me llamo kamado Tanjirou…no vengo a molestarlos solo estoy buscando a mi amigo- respondió con calma, mirando como las sombras murmuraban mirándose entre sí para volver la vista a él.



_“¿Tanjirou? Qué bonito nombre ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Porque tu cabello es rojo? ¿Porque usas aretes? ¿Que traes en la mochila? ¿Tu amigo se perdió? ¿Dónde se perdió? ¿Se perdió como nosotros?”_ las voces de los niños se animaron haciendo bullicio, lanzándole cientos de preguntas, ya no parecían asustados, si no curiosos.

Tanjirou trago sin saber muy bien como contestarles.

  * Bueno yo…



_“es como nosotros”_ una voz se elevó sobre las demás, era la voz de una niña, se escuchaba más clara que las demás, su voz sonaba tan suave y frágil que parecía estar a punto de romperse.

Vio la figura de la niña a la que seguía nítida que permitía ver borrosamente a través de ella, pero lo suficientemente clara para verla bien, vio que era más pequeña que las demás, tenía el cabello negro puntiagudo hasta los hombros, lucía un vestido algo viejo y rasgado de color rosa con un diseño floral en él, estaba descalza y sus pies no parecían apoyarse en el suelo y sus ojos eran muy bonitos de color aguamarina, aunque lucían opacos.

Parecía tranquila sin embargo su expresión era de una profunda tristeza que no podía ser expresada en palabras, a Tanjirou le dolió el pecho al ver aquel semblante en tan solo una niña de no más de 11 años.

La pequeña señalo con su dedo a Zenitsu que se encontraba a su lado.

_“eres como nosotros…a ti también te hirieron”_ volvió a decir pausadamente. Tanjirou tardo unos momentos en entender.

  * … ¿a qué te refieres? El…él es mi amigo, tú, ¿tú sabes lo que le paso? Por favor dime- insistió impaciente viendo como la niña parecía ignorarlo.



_“¿te sigue doliendo? Te sigue doliendo ¿no es así_?” murmuro frunciendo el ceño viendo a Zenitsu que soltaba lagrimas más gruesas de lo usual, y parecía estar sollozando haciendo un sonido ahogado y doloroso mientras apretaba el brazo de Tanjirou.

_“lo siento…lo siento tanto“_ se disculpó con pesar la pequeña tratando de acercar la mano hacia el rostro de Zenitsu para limpiar sus lágrimas, sin embargo, este no lo permitió alejándose de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de Tanjirou quien lo miro preocupado.

  * Zen…



_“¡ya viene! ¡se acerca! ¡está muy cerca! ¡nos va a atrapar!”_ exclamaron con pavor el coro de niños que parecían temerle a lo que sea que hubiesen visto.

Al levantar la vista ya no los encontró era como si se hubiesen desvanecido, al ver al frente makomo tampoco estaba ni Zenitsu.

Sintió un cambio siniestro en el aire, que le produjo un escalofrió en la espalda.

_“corre, vete de aquí, no dejes que te atrape...si te atrapa no te dejara ir…ya no puede ver, no, no puede saber…no puede, no”_ escucho la lejana voz de la niña advertirle temerosa en voz baja.

De repente un nauseabundo olor se amontono en sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos por reflejo cubriéndose la nariz con fuerza olía como si se tratara de carne podrida, fango, heces y sangre, era atroz, le escocia la nariz, le revolvía el estómago, sentía que vomitaría si no se cubría la nariz.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó sin aliento.

A través de los árboles y arbustos, alcanzo a distinguir algo, era casi imposible verlo en la oscuridad que inundaba el espacio, pero estaba allí, cerca, muy cerca de él.

Una masa enorme negra que se movía como si no pudiera tomar forma, que se tambaleaba y arrastraba sobre la tierra moviéndose por el bosque justo enfrente de el sin darse cuenta de su presencia. La lluvia se había convertido apenas en un eco frente al sonido tan inquietante que hacia la criatura. Era como escuchar un coro de lamentos desesperados por voces distorsionadas algunos agudos otros más graves, implorando ser escuchados.

_Estaban llorando._

_Estaban dolidos._

_Estaban asustados._

**Eran niños.**

Trato de retroceder lentamente hacia atrás, sin embargo, una roca detrás de él le hizo tropezar cayendo sobre un pequeño charco de agua alertando a la criatura de su presencia casi de manera inmediata.

Los sollozos lamentables se detuvieron de golpe.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, sus ojos se disparan hacia la criatura. El ser giro lentamente hacia él, haciendo un gorgojeo espantoso.

Reprimió un jadeo horrorizado.

Trato de retroceder rápidamente sin la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y querer darle la espalda a esa cosa, quien pareció darse cuenta que trataba de huir.

La deforme masa negra se removía de forma anormal y grotesca, como si se tratara de una bolsa de agua en la que cientos de criaturas quisieran salir, como un pedazo de carne palpitante, con un montón de pequeñas manos que salían como protuberancias de su atroz cuerpo le ayudaron a arrastrarse como las patas de una araña.

Dio un chillido horripilante cuando se comenzó a arrastras de forma errática hacia él.

**Estaba enojado**

Tanjirou apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse y correr lejos del monstruo, abriéndose paso a través de los arbustos y árboles que se interponían, tratando de correr más rápido que la abominación que estaba tras de él, chillando enfurecido queriendo alcanzarlo. Las suelas de sus zapatos se resbalaban con el lodo, estando a punto de tropezarse varias veces, apenas guiándose entre la oscuridad que en estos momentos era asfixiante.

Apenas podía respirar, le dolía el pecho, el aire frio entraba en sus pulmones, y la lluvia gorda golpeaba su rostro de forma cruel, a lo lejos los relámpagos iluminaban escabrosamente el cielo por instantes en los que era iluminado el bosque con un resplandor blanco, golpeando el sonido con horrido estruendo, como si el cielo fuese a romperse.

  * ¡Inosuke! ¡Inosuke! - grito Tanjirou desesperado sintiendo el horror en las venas, sin dejar de correr escuchando gritar detrás de el al monstruo.



No se atrevió a mirar atrás, sabía que esa cosa aun le estaba dando caza, lo sentía tan cerca, casi podía sentir que sus cientos de manos estaban a centímetros de su espalda, ¡podía sentirlas en su nuca! ¡A punto de agarrarlo!

El corazón estuvo a punto de estallarle, haciéndolo soltar un grito horrorizado desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando una mano mojada y fría lo tomo del tobillo con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de bruces, sin darle tiempo siquiera a defenderse, jalándolo con una fuerza sobre humana hacia eso.

Clavo los dedos sobre la tierra mojada, inútilmente queriendo aferrarse a algo, pateando con todas sus fuerzas tratando desesperadamente de soltarse. Fue volteado a la fuerza por el ser que quiso que lo encarara de frente.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo, iluminando a la criatura por unos segundos que bastaron y sobraron para que Tanjirou sintiera el corazón en la garganta, la sangre se le helara y deseara haber cerrado los ojos.

Jadeo sin aliento al tener de frente a esa cosa.

**Quiso gritar.**

**Pero no pudo**.

su voz se ahogó en su garganta.

Esa cosa.

**Eso…**

**Era abominable…**

No…aquel adjetivo le quedaba pequeño…Era una completa abominación, un crimen de la naturaleza, algo deforme sin pies ni cabeza, si no formado por cientos de pedazos unidos a la fuerza en esa cosa tan terrible, eran como cientos de rostros de niños, una ser que parecía haber sido creado por una retorcida mente enferma y degenerada, su mera existencia parecía ser un castigo que se le había dado.

Tanjirou quiso llorar al verlo, se le revolvió el estómago y sintió nauseas.

_Se sintió como la primera vez que encontró a Zenitsu..._

Los brazos que salían como las patas de una araña se movían erráticos en todas direcciones, manoteando con fuerza, tratando de agarrarse a lo que fuera, la mano que lo agarraba del tobillo tenia las puntas de las manos despellejadas mostrando la punta de los huesos que se clavaban en su piel haciéndolo sangrar.

Otras manos salieron de las sombras queriendo acercarse aferrándose a él de manera desesperada, una mano lo tomo de la pierna, otra se aferró a su ropa, otra lo agarro de la mano, otra lo tomo del rostro.

No querían soltarlo, no parecían dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

La criatura se abalanzo casi sobre él, lanzando horribles alaridos furioso, el fluido negro que goteaba de los rostros de los niños sin ojos pegados en aquel horrido cuerpo.

**¡Estaba sufriendo!, ¡estaban gritando!**

todas esas voces estaban gritando al mismo tiempo con tanta rabia, odio, amargura y dolor.

**Estaban enojados.**

esa cosa sufría por existir.

_Era horrible..._

_Era doloroso…_

_Era…era…_

La mano huesuda sobre su rostro se cerró con fuerza, enterrando la punta dura del pulgar sobre su mejilla haciendo un corte limpio en su piel, de donde broto sangre que se deslizo de su rostro hasta el suelo.

Debía haber ardido, debió haberle dolido, sin embargo, tenía el cuerpo totalmente paralizado, no podía moverse, no podía sentir las extremidades, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

_Estaba aterrado._

  * …alguien …-rogo temblando mirando de frente a la bestia sin poder alejar su mirada de aquellos huecos negros que lo miraban enloquecidos.



_¿Este era el fin?…_

_Él iba a…_

_Pero… ¿quién cuidaría de zen?..._

_No podía…_

  * Zen…-murmuro con la voz de un niño aterrado que llama a sus padres, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.



De pronto sintió como lo jalaban de la mochila, intentando sacarlo de la criatura que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, bramo enardecido, tratando de succionarlo con más fuerza, cuando de pronto algo pareció patear a la abominación con fuerza haciendo que lo soltara dejando salir un horrible chillido.

Cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, donde tan pronto fue liberado, sintió una pequeña mano jalarle del brazo que parecía querer que se levantara deprisa.

No lo pensó dos veces, levantándose como pudo, corriendo lejos del lugar, sin mirar atrás oyendo a la criatura que aun aullaba enloquecida. Cuando pudo ver bien, vio a Zenitsu corriendo delante de él, sin soltar su brazo, guiándolo a través de la oscuridad abrumadora del bosque que parecía asfixiarlo, el olor a lluvia, fango y pochedumbre le mareaban el olfato, sentía que le ardía la nariz, apenas podía oler otra cosa.

Zenitsu se encargó de llevarlo lejos de aquella parte del bosque que parecía un laberinto eterno, sintió que estaban corriendo en círculos hasta que llego al claro del bosque justo donde era el punto de encuentro.

suspiro aliviado al ver los juegos infantiles metálicos oxidados que ya conocía. Sus piernas no soportaron más su peso, haciendo que se desplomase sobre el suelo de rodillas jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El corazón lo tenía a mil, lo único que podía escuchar era su propio palpitar justo en sus oídos la lluvia apenas podía oírla de fondo, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, una vez que la adrenalina de su cuerpo disminuyo, sintió sus brazos y piernas terriblemente adoloridas.

Se revisó la pierna para ver su pantalón rasgado justo donde esa cosa lo había tomado, dejándole un corte que sangraba, y ni hablar de su mejilla, la carne le ardía, pensó que el corte no fue tan profundo, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

  * ¿Monjirou? - se giró al escuchar una voz conocida llamarle, viendo frente a él, a Inosuke que lucía terrible, -no tanto como el, pero si mal- sus ojos verdes estaban envueltos en angustia y parecía exhausto como si hubiese corrido una maratón.



Tanjirou tan solo pudo levantar su mano en respuesta, sin verse capaz de levantarse de la tierra.

El ceño de Inosuke cambio de absoluta preocupación a enojo frunciendo sus cejas y apretando los labios con suma molestia, camino hasta el con los puños apretados, hasta bajar un poco a su nivel y propinarle un puñetazo con todas las ganas en el hombro.

  * Agh, ¡mierda! – maldijo en voz alta sobándose el hombro sintiendo el escozor triplicado, su amigo tenía una fuerza absurda sin embargo ahora mismo en su condición había sido prácticamente ser golpeado por un mazo en la herida.
  * ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Se supone que el loco soy yo! Maldita mierda kamado, casi me cago del susto por tu culpa, te juro que, si vuelves a hacer eso, ¡voy a golpearte en el rostro! Pensé que habías caído en alguna zanja o algo-le grito Inosuke enojado, aunque denotando la preocupación en su tono de voz.



Tanjirou murmuro una disculpa, mirando apenado al suelo, escuchando suspirar a su amigo que se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

Sentía que le temblaban las piernas de forma involuntaria, como si apenas pudiese soportar estar de pie, se permitió apoyarse sobre el hombro de Inosuke que lo ayudo a caminar hasta una banca que estaba cerca de la tienda, donde no alcanzaba a llegar la lluvia por el techo de lámina que se alzaba sobre ellos.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento sin mucho esfuerzo.

  * Te ves como la mierda… ¿qué demonios te paso en la mejilla? ¿Te ataco un animal o algo? -comento Inosuke sin ánimos de burlarse, de pie frente a él mirándole ciertamente intranquilo.



Negó con la cabeza, apoyándose sobre sus codos en las rodillas, dejando reposar un momento su magullado cuerpo, pensando mirando sus propias botas cubiertas de lodo negro.

_¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?_

_Esto no podía sorprenderle, no debería, con todo lo que ya había visto…_

_Sin embargo…_

_Ninguna de las otras veces fue como esta…_

_Ese ser… ¿siempre había estado en este bosque?_

_¿Porque aparecía justo ahora?_

_y…_

_Esos niños…nunca los había visto, esa niña…_

_Esa niña parecía saber algo sobre Zenitsu…algo que claramente Tanjirou no…_

_Finalmente…_

_Finalmente, después de todos estos años…_

**_Una maldita pista…_ **

Sonrió con acidez

_El destino sí que era caprichoso, y actuaba según y a la hora que se le diera la maldita gana._

Tal vez si no sintiera el cuerpo completamente apaleado se hubiera reído.

  * Oye viejo…



Tanjirou levanto la mirada hacia Inosuke quien le miro serio, señalándolo con su dedo justo enfrente de su nariz casi tocándola.

  * Estas sangrando…
  * ¿Eh? - musito desentendido, acercando su dedo hacia debajo de su nariz, tocándose levemente, levantándolos enfrente de él, solo para ver una mancha roja cubrir sus dedos.



_Estaban cubiertos de sangre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajaja, a que es horrible, dios esto es horrible, que cringe.  
> pero bueno les prometí continuarlo así que aquí me seguirán viendo.  
> im so sorry.  
> porfavor comenten, incluso si solo es para decirme que esto apesta y lo odian.  
> prometo mejorar así que porfavor díganme que opinan.  
> les gusto?  
> nos vemos la próxima semana, buenas noches.  
> pdtt: lamento si la personalidad de Tanjirou es algo Occ, tiene sus motivos para ser así, y espero explicarlos correctamente mas adelante, aun asi, espero tampoco sea demasiado occ.

**Author's Note:**

> UFF, esto fue mas duro de lo que pensé, tarde como una semana en escribir un solo capitulo, solo espero no darme por vencida y abandonarlo sin aviso como con antiguos trabajos, jajan´t
> 
> Agradecería cualquier critica o recomendación que tengan, realmente hace mucho no escribía y no se si salió bien, así que cualquier comentario que tengan, me gustaría leerlo.
> 
> que les pareció? que opinan que sucedió?  
> teorias?
> 
> gracias por haberlo leído, nos vemos.


End file.
